Aromas
by A. Greengrass
Summary: Sentimientos encontrados en un Oliver Wood, incapaz de dejar ir a una Katie Bell, durante su estadía en San Mungo. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer.** Ninguno de los personajes del mundo Harry Potter me pertenece.

Dedicado a alguien demasiado especial, que marcó mi vida. Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p>Olor. Olor a vida, olor a muerte. Ese perfume a pulcritud que se huele en todos los centros de salud, que invade los sentidos. Esa fragancia que muchas veces te recuerda a lo mejor, y también a lo peor. Esa esencia era la que sentía en aquel momento el muchacho alto, de aspecto galés, que aguardaba impaciente en la recepción del famoso Hospital San Mungo. Hacía tamborilear sus dedos sobre el mostrador, y a cada segundo hacía enfurecer más y más a la enfermera de turno. Se las pagaría, quienquiera que hubiera sido.<p>

– _Tranquilícese, señor Wood._ – intentaba calmarlo la señora con voz cansina, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Aún recordaba la última vez que había sentido eso. Ese impulso de odio repentino. Todavía podía sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, que mientras su equipo aún levantaba la copa de Quidditch recién obtenida, él hacía sangrar la nariz de Montague. El Slytherin había misteriosamente confundido una rubia cabellera con una Quaffle, escarlata. Seguramente él pagaría los daños ocasionados con una semana de castigo, pero no podía perdonárselo. Era de esperar de alguien como Graham, pero Oliver no pensaba pasar por alto el que hubiera siquiera osado tocar a Katie Bell.

En ese momento solo podía concentrarse en ella. Momentos juntos pasaban por delante de sus ojos, recordándole los mil y un retazos de instantes que había estado a su lado. Miró la hora una vez más y cerró los ojos, sentándose finalmente exhausto en uno de los asientos de la sala de espera. Su oído se agudizó, lo mismo hizo su olfato. Podía percibir con certeza cada uno de los aromas en aquel lugar. El olor a limpio, a desinfectante. Cuando por fin lo llamaron, se dejó conducir como atontado por los pasillos del hospital, ya tranquilo.

El elevador marcó el cuarto piso y una enfermera atolondrada lo guió hasta el sitio que había estado esperando encontrar. Cerró una vez más sus ojos e inspiró profundamente: el aroma a mortandad se desvaneció por unos instantes, mientras un nuevo aroma penetraba sus sentidos. Lavanda. No había podido olvidarlo desde la última vez. Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos esperando encontrar una profunda mirada oscura, no la encontró. Encontró la soledad, la calma en aquel rostro, sumido en un profundo letargo. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Si él tan solo hubiera estado allí, junto a ella…

_No hubiera podido evitar nada._

Se sentó a su lado, tomando una de sus frías manos entre las suyas, deseando esperanzado que ella volviera en sí, que abriera sus ojos, que lo perdonara. Que olvidara todo lo que había pasado, él ya estaba allí para ella. Para cuidarla, para protegerla. Había perdido tanto tiempo deambulando por la vida que se había olvidado de vivirla, se había olvidado de su Katie. Se había ocupado en buscar tantas otras cosas, que no significaban nada de lo que significaba ella. No podía creer tal desperdicio. Era tan básico, tan simple, volver a creer en las cosas estando ella a su lado; él la había despreciado, desesperado por encontrar algo más.

Desde luego, no había encontrado nada. Todo lo que había querido alguna vez se había desvanecido, tal como él se desvaneció de la vida de la cazadora en cuanto puso un pie fuera de Hogwarts. ¡Qué mala jugada, león! Pero cuando por fin se había dado cuenta, ella ya no parecía querer vivir. Parecía sumida placenteramente en aquel sopor, como si lo disfrutara. Como si no valiera la pena pasar un segundo más allí, y menos hacerlo con él. Tan solo tenía que abrir los ojos para volver a perderse en aquella mirada profunda que tanto la hacía delirar, pero parecía no estar dispuesta a hacerlo.

Al severo rostro de Oliver Wood, aquel que solía poseer una mirada fría, y hasta sombría a veces, se le escapó una lágrima. Una lágrima llena de sentimiento. Una lágrima que no pudo contener. Una lágrima solitaria que rodó por su mejilla y cayó sobre la inerte mano de Katie Bell, desplomada sobre la cama de aquella habitación de San Mungo. No sabían si iba a volver a despertar, la maldición que había caído sobre la muchacha era muy fuerte. Y fue en ese momento, en el cual el ex capitán de Gryffindor se dio cuenta de todo lo que había perdido en tan poco tiempo.

El sabor de la victoria, de ganar una ansiada Copa de Quidditch, no era lo mismo. No era lo mismo si sabía que años más tarde iba a perder a su persona favorita en el mundo. Hubiera dado todo por evitar ese momento, pero ya no podía hacer más nada. Ya era demasiado tarde. Solo tenía que dejarla ir.

Hay momentos en los que los aromas te hacen revivir instantes de tu vida que no te olvidarás jamás. Muchas veces evocan recuerdos lindos, otras veces no lo son tanto. El perfume a lavanda que impregnó el corazón de Oliver, no sería fácil de relegar seguramente. Pero le recordaría a ella, y cada vez que lo hiciera, lo haría con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>Espero que tú tampoco te olvides de mí, porque yo no estoy pensando en olvidarte. Estoy pensando en recordarte como una de las mejores personas que pasó por mi vida. Ojalá yo no sea un estorbo en tu futuro como tú no lo serás en el mío. Siempre te recordaré con una sonrisa en mi rostro y espero, de corazón, que seas lo suficientemente maduro como para recordarme como merezco. Fuimos los primeros, los inolvidables. Y nunca, nunca te voy a dejar de querer.<em>


End file.
